Bulan Merah
by Ibabski
Summary: Sang monster telah jatuh cinta oleh 'mantan' Tawanannya sendiri? bahkan dari awal memandangnya? apa alasannya?. #Yuumafantasia
**Warning:** OOC, BL, Abstrak, Kabuki-cho!setting

.

.

.

 **Pairing:** Takasugi Shinsuke X Yuuma Isogai

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** M

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei Matsui

Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

Di sebuah host club milik Hanjou kyoushirou di kenal dengan Takamagahara Host club yang memiliki para pegawai tampan siap melayani semua pengunjungnya. Yuuma Isogai, seorang pria muda berambut hitam serta memiliki daya tarik sendiri, ia bahkan di juluki Ikemen oleh Hanjou. Pria berpucuk itu terkenal akan ketekunannya terhadap pekerjaan serta sifat ramah dan kesabarannya seperti tidak ada batas.

Malam itu adalah malam yang cukup indah di hiasi bulan purnama yang menerangi satu distrik, bahkan sampai diluar distrik itu sendiri. Yuuma yang sedang membuang sampah tiba-tiba diminta oleh Hanjou untuk pulang lebih cepat.

"Kau sudah sering bekerja dengan baik bahkan di waktu liburmu kau tetap masuk, kenapa kau tidak berjalan-jalan malam saja? Ada festival di tengah kota, kau bisa menghibur dirimu sendiri" ucap ramah sang pemilik host club.

"Ah… tidak apa aku masih ingin bekerja, lagi pula pekerjaan ini juga sudah hiburan untuk ku" jawab Yuuma sambil tersenyum.

"Hm… kalau begitu ini perintah, ayolah… kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu mu di sini, apa kau menunggu kedatangan nona kagura?" ia tertawa pelan "dia terlalu muda untuk mu yuuma"

Rona samar di pipi Yuuma dan membuat pipinya terasa sedikit panas "A-Aku tau itu… Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan ia datang lagi? Dia masih empat belas tahun." Yuuma menghela nafas "baiklah aku akan ke festival, apa kau ingin aku belikan sesuatu?"

Sang pemilik Host club kembali tertawa "Tidak tidak… kau tidak perlu membelikan apa-apa, hibur saja dirimu sendiri" ucapnya dan melemparkan senyum tipis kearah Yuuma.

Yuuma dengan sopan membungkukan badannya "Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang." Ujar Yuuma dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Yuuma yang berjalan sendiri di tengah festival hanya asik memandangi anak-anak yang berlarian dan orang-orang yang juga menikmati festival tersebut. Namun langkah Yuuma terhenti saat mendengar suara gesekan pedang yang ingin di keluarkan dari sarungnya tepat dibelakang sang Ikemen.

"Jangan menoleh dan ikuti perintahku." Ujar pria tak di kenal tersebut. Yuuma hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tanpa menoleh kebelakang sesuai perintah orang tersebut

"Bagus… sekarang pergi ke pelabuhan, aku akan menunggumu di sana. Jika kau tidak pergi kepelabuhan, nyawa keluargamu lah taruhannya"

"Tunggu-! Dari mana kau—?! " belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya pria tersebut sudah menghilang.

Yuuma hanya menghela nafas dan merasa sedikit panik, bagaimana tidak? Nyawa keluarganya lah yang menjadi taruhan. Dengan berani dan memiliki dasar keahlian bermain pisau ia memberanikan diri pergi ke pelabuhan sesuai keinginan orang asing tersebut.

Setibanya di pelabuhan, ia tidak melihat satu orang pun namun ia melihat kapal besar, tunggu dulu, Yuuma mengenali kapal tersebut, Kapal Kiheitai! Kapal yang pernah menjadi tempat dimana ia di sandera oleh anggota Kiheitai untuk memancing Shinsengumi maupun Yorozuya. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah ke kapal tersebut, sebuah suara familiar melintas di telinganya.

"Yuuma- _donno_ kau sudah di tunggu oleh Shinsuke" Pria mengenakan headphone dan kacamata hitam tersebut menyambut Yuuma dari belakang.

"K-Kawakami Bansai—" Yuuma menatap Bansai dengan kaget namun ia hanya berkeringat, ia sadar posisinya saat ini, tidak mungkin ia bisa melawan para anggota Kiheitai hanya dengan sebuah pisau, jangan kan dia, Shinsengumi sekalipun tidak mungkin bisa.

"Baiklah… tunjukan padaku dimana Shinsuke" lanjut Yuuma dengan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gemetar meskipun aslinya ia tidak ingin menemui sang Pimpinan Kiheitai tersebut. Takut? Bukan… ia hanya tidak ingin terlibat masalah lagi, namun karena Ia ingat keluarganya adalah taruhannya, Ia tidak mungkin melarikan diri sekarang.

Bansai membawa Yuuma kedalam Kapal Kiheitai untuk menemui sang pimpinan. Tanpa berontak sedikitpun dan terbilang pasrah, ia mengikuti Bansai ke dalam kapal dan Bansai membawa Yuuma ke sebuah ruangan.

"Shinsuke- _Sama_ , Tamu kita sudah datang…" Ucap Bansai kepada shinsuke yang tengah asik memainkan Shamisennya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau bisa tinggalkan kami" Perintah Shinsuke ke salah satu pengikutnya itu. Bansai meninggalkan Yuuma sendiri bersama Shinsuke. Shinsuke masih asik melihat kearah luar namun ia berhenti memainkan Shamisen miliknya.

"Malam yang indah bukan? Bulan terlihat terang malam ini, namun…" kini ia melihat ke arah Yuuma, Iris hijau gelap nya menatap tajam Yuuma. "Namun sinar bulan tidak seteran sinar matamu." Si surai ungu kini menarik bibirnya dan menunjukan seringai seperti serigala yang siap menerkam kelinci.

"Uh… kau yang menyuruhku kesini bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke topik pembicaraan? Kenapa dan apa mau mu memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Yuuma tanpa gemetar sedikit pun

Takasugi terkekeh lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke Yuuma "Yuuma Isogai… atau harus ku panggil Ikemen nomer 1?" Ia menarik dagu Sang ikemen dengan kasar kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan paksa. Tentu saja Yuuma terbelalak dan mencoba meronta, namun kedua tangan Yuuma ditahan oleh Takasugi. Takasugi mendorong Yuuma ke lantai dan kini Takasugi berada di atasnya masih menahan kedua tangan Yuuma.

"K-Kau—! Apa yang—!" belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi nafas Yuuma tertahan dengan Ciuman yang di berikan lagi oleh Takasugi. Kini tangannya menjalar kedalam baju milik Yuuma, yang awalnya Yuuma meronta kini hanya bisa pasrah dengan dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia tau ia tidak bisa melawan Takasugi sama sekali, meskipun Yuuma 2 cm lebih tinggi dari takasugi, tapi kekuatan sang mantan Patriot Jouishishi tentu saja sulit untuk di lawan.

"Tak ku sangka kau selemah ini" bisik Takasugi sambil tangannya memainkan puting milik Yuuma. Yuuma tidak merespon namun suara Desahan bisa terdengar oleh Takasugi, suara yang terdengar seperti musik yang indah di telinga Takasugi membuatnya semakin bergairah. Kini Takasugi menaikan baju milik Yuuma dan mulai menjilati puting sang ikemen sementara tangan satunya meraba paha Yuuma.

"H-Hentikan—!" ucap Yuuma di sela-sela Desahannya.

"Tidak akan… Yuuma, kau hanya milik ku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, bahkan jika kau menyukai orang lain sekalipun, aku tidak segan-segan merebutmu dari orang itu" Kini seringai terurai kembali di wajah sang Pimpinan Kiheitai.

"K-Kau—mau apa?!" Yuuma masih berusaha berontak dari Takasugi.

Takasugi terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yuuma "Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" sekali lagi ia mengecup bibik Yuuma, kali ini ia mencium Yuuma penuh dengan gairah sebelum ia melepaskan bibir pemilik pucuk teh ini. "Yuuma Isogai… Aku Ingin kau, dirimu, dan tubuhmu" pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari Yuuma tersebut kini menatap tajam bagaikan serigala yang tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya.

Tentu saja ucapannya membuat Yuuma kaget, entah apa yang di inginkan jelas oleh pria bersurai tersebut, namun Yuuma tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa lamban, suara desahan dan erangan Yuuma menghiasi satu ruangan. Yuuma memegang erat pundak Takasugi sementara takasugi menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kasar.

"T-Takasugi— h-hah! J-jangan terlalu kasar—! Ah!" Yuuma kembali mengerang kesakitan namun erangan tersebut seakan diabaikan oleh Takasugi. Dengan menaikan tempo pergerakannya, Takasugi sedikit mendesah nikmat.

"H-Hngh— Yuuma… jangan khawatir, aku akan keluar sedikit lagi… bertahanlah sebentar lagi." ucap Takasugi. Keringat yang bercampur serta tubuh mereka yang terasa seperti menjadi satu, Hingga takasugi mencapai klimaks nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam Yuuma, di saat yang bersamaan Yuuma juga mengeluarkan spermanya dan membasahi tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan terengah-engah takasugi menarik keluar 'barang' miliknya dan berbaring di sebelah Yuuma.

"Diantara ribuan orang, apa yang membuatmu memilihku? Aku hanyalah pekerja host club" Tanya Yuuma yang sudah terbaring lemah

"Hm?" Takasugi duduk di samping Yuuma dan menyalakan kiseru miliknya. "kenapa? Karena kau menarik" jawan si surai ungu sebelum menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya

"menarik? Menarik apanya?" Yuuma menatap pria disampingnya itu

"Menarik… biasanya aku bisa mengetahui sifat seseorang dari penampilan, tetapi kau.." Takasugi menoleh kearah Yuuma "aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu sama sekali, ingat sewaktu kita pertama bertemu? aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak saat itu" jelas Takasugi

Yuuma terdiam sesaat sebelum menarik selimut futon tersebut "Aku… tidak mengerti"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti… Isogai… "

Karena Yuuma yang terlalu lelah Ia kemudian menutup matanya hingga tertidur. Takasugi melirik kearah Yuuma dan mengecup kening Yuuma.

"Kau hanya milikku Yuuma, dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu.."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

OMAKE!

Matako: "Bansai-Senpai, Shinsuke-Sama sedang apa? aku ingin mengantarkan Teh nya"

Bansai: "Shinsuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi berikan pada yang lain saja"

Matako: "Kalau begitu kau mau Senpai?"

Bansai: "Tidak mau..."

Henpeita: "Aku tidak keberatan jika-"

Matako: "Tidak!"

-Disisi lain-

Hanjou: "sepertinya tidak seharusnya ia aku suruh ke event malam ini, aku punya firasat buruk... ^^" "

.

.

.

OMAKE end! dah gitu aja..


End file.
